Mio
by Himesamy
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando mamma sale con los niños y tsuna se queda con su novio-tutor espartano? Descubrenlo. es mi primer hard yaoi no sean tan crueles u.u


Hola¡ esto.. esta es mi primer yaoi y es hard :3 espero que les guste

Diclaimer: Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen por que si fuera así seria yaoi *¡*

Regalo para Lynette Vongola Di Hibari (mi onne-chan =^^=)

Era un día como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantaban, y eran vacaciones

-tsu-kun voy con los niños, con tu oto-san ¿no quieres venir? -pregunto la siempre sonriente nana

-no oka-san sabes que el y yo no podemos estar cerca -dijo tsuna, ya que después de que casi lástiman a su familia termino aceptando su puesto como Décimo Vongola o como decía reborn Neo Vongola Primo

-ara tsu-kun ¿seguro? -le insistió nana

-si, además no me pasara nada -dijo este

-ok, pero le diré al hermano mayor de reborn-chan que te cuide -dijo nana

-oka-san no necesito una niñera -se quejo este haciendo un puchero

-callate dame-tsuna -le disparo reborn que hace poco junto con los arcobalenos, volvieron a su cuerpo normal, y para quedarse ahí le dijeron a nana que era el hermano mayor de Reborn-chan que por alguna razón se llaman igual y que reborn tuvo que volver con su mamma, y por alguna razón nana les creyó pero llama a este reborn: Reborn-kun y no chan (-.-U)

-adiós reborn-kun -dijo saliendo

-adiós tsuna -se despidieron los niños, cerrando la puerta

-adiós -dijo el capo vongola

-tsuna -gruño ronca mente reborn, lamiendole el lóbulo de la oreja, sacando un gemido de este y tsuna retrocediera

-r...reborn ¿q..que haces? -dijo tsuna, pegandose con la puerta

-lo que siempre hacemos -dijo metiendo la mano en su remera y pelliscandole las tetillas, sacando un fuerte gemido de este

-reborn espera estamos en la puert...HHIIIIEE -dijo sacando un gritillo al sentir que el hitman lo cargo en forma nupcial y subiendolo a la habitación

-reborn ¿que haces? Bajame -reclamo el uke es decir Tsuna

-no -dijo el hitman

-bajame -dijo este

-ok -dijo tirándolo a la cama y subiéndose en la cama y sobre el

-reborn -se quejo este

-calla dame-tsuna -dijo besandolo en el cuello, sacando suspiros de el

-r..reborn AHHH -grito cuando sintió que sicario le agarraba la entre pierna

-hum apenas estoy empezando y ya gimes y estas mas duro que nada -dijo sacandole la camisa

-u...r..urusaiAAHH -grito cuando sintió que el sicario agarro su erección y la maseajaba

-reborn y..ya deja de mmm.. ha...mmmm..hacer e...esAHHHH -intentaba de decir tsuna

-mm.. No -dijo el sicario quitandole la poca ropa que le quedaba tsuna y dejandolo desnudo y a su merced, el ex-arcobaleno simplemente lo observo como leon que esta a punto de comer a su presa

-r...reborn -dijo algo asustado por la mirada de reborn

-si dame-tsuna -dijo este

-tu ¿me amas? -pregunto dudoso

-claro que si tsuna -dijo sonriendo con renura para luego besarlo besandolo

Este (al fin) le correspondió, eso hizo que el sicario sonriera entonces empezó a besar todo el cuello y pelliscaba las tetillas sacando gemidos de placer de parte del capo

-mmmhh r..reborn -dijo este

Este siguió en su trabajo y bajo hasta el miembro de este y lo empezó a besar y chupar como si fuera una paleta

-AAHH reborn t..tu quitate esto -dijo intentando no gritar e intentando sacarle la camisa a reborn, reborn sonrió al ver al niño a SU pequeño niño -ya voy -dijo sacandose la ropa para solo dejarse en ropa interior, y reborn vio como tsuna se relamia los labios

-ohh así que mi alumno es un pequeño pervertido, ¡oh! no debo de castigarlo -dijo este volviendo a lamer su pene

-AAHH reborn ahh mas -dijo este

-bueno creo que ya entrare -dijo poniendo 3 dedos en su boca

-espera reborn qu..quiero hacer algo -dijo sonrojado tsuna

-esta bien -dijo este

Entonces vio que tsuna se acercaba a el gateando y le bajaba los boxer dejando su erecto pene a la disposición de tsuna

-es g..grande -pensó

Entonces empezó a besar la punta, escucho como reborn gruñia, así que empezó a lamer todo el pene de reborn, sacando gemidos de este y entonces reborn llego al orgasmo derramandose sobre tsuna

-bebelo tsuna es mi esencia -dijo ronco reborn

Este asistió y lo lamio

-ohh es cierto sabe como reborn -pensó entonces vio tres dedos sobre su boca y los empezó a lamer lentamente y sensualmente para que estuvieran bien lubricados, cuando ya estuvieron reborn metió el primer dedo

-auch reborn duele -dijo este

-tranquilo tsuna -dijo este

Entonces reborn metió otro dedo haciendo como tijera

-AHH reborn duele sacalos -dijo este

-te dije que te tranquilices hago esto para cuando entre en ti no te lastime tanto, deberías saberlo dame-tsuna -dijo este

Entonces metió el tercer dedo haciendo giros con el empezó a entrar y salir con sus dedos y cuando los saco, escucho un gruñido de molestia de parte de tsuna, eso hizo que sonriera

-tranquilo ya va la mejor parte -dijo este

Entonces reborn empezó a entrar en tsuna

-AHH duele reborn sacalo -dijo este

-tranquilisate tsuna para que no te duela tanto -dijo este

Este asistió y cuando el dolor paso empezó a mover su cadera, dandole entender a su amante que se podia mover entonces reborn empezó las embestidas primero lento y luego rápido y profundo sacando gritos y gemidos de tsuna

-AAHH r..reborn m..me vengo -dijo este

-yo también tsuna -dijo y empezó a embestirlo mas rápido y fuerte

-AHH REBORN -grito veniéndose en los abdomenes de ambos y luego reborn se vino dentro de el, entonces se recosto tsuna sobre el pecho de este

-reborn tu lo tenías planeado no es así -dijo este haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho de este

-si -fue lo único que dijo

-oye reborn no te saldrás de mi -dijo tsuna

-mm... no -fue lo que dijo en lo que lo volvía a embestir

-AHH reborn espera AHHH reborn -dijo este

-esto acaba de comenzar tsuna -dijo reborn en lo que lo ponía de cuatro patas y lo volvía a embestir

-AHHH REBORN -gritaba este

-¿si? -dijo en lo que lo dejaba de embestir

-te amo -dijo sonrojado

-y yo a ti tsuna -dijo en lo que lo volvía a embestir

Al día siguiente, Tsuna abrió los ojos al sentir los brazos de reborn abrazarlo con mas fuerza, volteo y vio a reborn con los ojos cerrados durmiendo, se veía tranquilo y sexy, se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, se intento sentar en la cama pero los brazos de reborn se lo impidieron, así que con cuidado quito los brazos de reborn de el y se sentó pero en ese momento sintió una punzada en el trasero

-itaii me duele todo el trasero sabia que tuve que haber detenido a reborn cuando pude -se reprendia mentalmente tsuna

Entonces se escucho que tocaban la puerta

-¿eh? ¿Quien sera? -pregunto, se paro con mucho dolor, se cambio y abrió la puerta

-juudaime buenos días -saludo gokudera

-¿gokudera-kun? -pregunto viéndolo

-¡yo! Tsuna -saludo takeshi

-¿yamamoto? ¿Que hacen aquí? -pregunto

-pues venimos a verlo ayer lo llamamos por teléfono, no contesto y creímos que le había pasado algo -dijo gokudera

-ohh ¿en serio? -dijo tsuna -pues con todo lo que hice ayer de seguro no escuchaste el celular -se reprimia mentalmente tsuna

-pero me alegra que este bien juudaime -dijo gokudera

-si gokudera-kun no te preocupes -dijo este

-y tsuna ¿por que no contestaste el celular ayer? -pregunto yamamoto

-ah esto pues estaba, estaba ¿estudiando? Si eso estaba estudiando con reborn -dijo nervioso tsuna

-¿tsuna? -dijo reborn bajando solo en boxer, ya que cuando no sintió a su pequeño amante y oyó que tsuna abría la puerta se tuvo que levantar y ver a donde iba su amante, tsuna al verlo se sonrojo y se relamio los labios pero solo lo vio reborn y sonrió de lado y maliciosamente

-¿reborn-san? -dijo gokudera sonrojado este al ver a reborn así entonces sintió una mirada de reproche por parte de Takeshi

-ohh reborn ¿por que estas vestido así? -pregunto yamamoto fingiendo una sonrisa

-pues todo la noche le hice el amor a mi amante y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? -contesto y pregunto reborn

-pues ayer llamamos a tsuna y como no contesto nos preocupo por eso vinimos -dijo yamamoto y reborn asistió -juudaime ¿que tiene en el cuello? -dijo gokudera al notar unas marcas rojas en el cuello de tsuna

-¿eh? -entonces vio tsuna las marcas -NADA no es nada -dijo nervioso, mandándole una mirada de reproche a reborn, mientras este sonreía maliciosamente

-bueno en ese caso nosotros nos vamos -dijo yamamoto jalando a gokudera saliendo de la casa

-adiós chicos -los despidió tsuna

En lo que yamamoto se despedía de la mano y jalando a gokudera hasta una 3 calles que gokudera se solto del agarre de yamamoto

-Pero que te pasa friki de béisbol -dijo gokudera

Entonces yamamoto se acerco y le susurro a la oreja

-tengo que castigarte, por estar viendo a otros -dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, sacando un gemido de este

-pero si el esta en ropa interior

-pero tu lo miraste -dijo mirándolo con una mirada pícara

-takeshi -dijo nervioso

-¿si? -dijo acercándose a el

-¿que planeas? -dijo mas nervioso

-pues ya lo veras -dijo jalando al apartamento de gokudera para castigarlo

Mientras en la casa de Tsuna

-reborn ¿que quieres para desayunar? -pregunto tsuna

-a ti -dijo besandole el cuello y mordiendole un poco

-¿eh? No reborn comida -dijo intentando no gemir

-hot cakes -dijo soltando de mala gana a su amante

-ok -dijo sonriendole y reborn pudo jurar que vio atrás de el un fondo rosa con brillós se sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esas tonterías

-en unos minutos estarán -anuncio tsuna y reborn solo asistió

-por cierto mañana vendrá dino -dijo este

-¿a que? -pregunto tsuna

-no se -dijo este

-ok -dijo cocinando los hot cakes

Cuando terminaron de desayunar sintió que reborn lo cargaba en forma nupcial -otra vez-

-HHIIEE reborn ¿que haces? -pregunto tsuna

-pues que clase de novio seria si no le enseño Anatomía a mi amante para su examen del martes dentro de 2 semanas -dijo sonriendo malicioso

Mientras tsuna solo pensó una cosa

-estas serán unas largas semanas

*Omake*

-ARG estupido frikiAAhh de béisbol deja de hacer eso hmr -decía gokudera sonrojado

-no

-pero duele AAHH -se quejaba

-no este es tu castigo por estar viendo a otros hombre

-AHH duele

-calmate

-si de seguro a ti teAHH diviAHHerte esto ¿verdad?ahh deja hmm de hacerlo hijo de AHH...

-no maldigas a mi santa madre y si me divierte un poco

-podrías dejar deHMM hAAAcerlo

-no

-claro como a ti no te AHHH duele

-calma gokudera solo te golpeo el trasero con papel periódico -dijo yamamoto, que en su regazo estaba boca abajo gokudera con su pantalón y boxer hasta la pantorrila, su trasero todo rojo y yamamoto tenia un papel periódico en la mano

-si como a ti no te dueleAHH deja de golpearme -se quejaba

-no este es tu castigo -dijo aun golpeandolo

-joder AHH -de quejaba

-pero no te preocupes gokudera si eres niño bueno te compensare -dijo yamamoto mordiendole el lóbulo a gokudera

-estúpido friki de béisbol -fue lo ultimo que pensó gokudera antes de seguir con su castigo

Fin~

Si lo se esta muy raro pero espero que le haya gustado a todos los que lo leen y que me dan

Tomatazos? Reviews? Galletas? HELADO? *o* 8amo el helado)

cia ciao


End file.
